helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Information Collection III
Info Mr. Randall wants to know more about the fantastic beasts. Objective Inquire Rebecca about information of the beasts: 0/1 Inquire Willow about information of the beasts: 0/1 Inquire Nahr about information of the beasts: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Oppressor x1 Magic Gathering x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Randall: Lady Ellenstein, I need your help again. Magda: What is it, Sir Randall? Randall: I want to know of any instances where mythical creatures play a practical role for humans. Magda: So... anything that involves them and humans interacting? Randall: Yes. It's a complicated question. If mythical creatures are a precious resource, they will suffer. But if they are useless or even harmful to humans, they are still in danger. Magda: I see. Let me ask around. Story Chat 2 Magda: Have you seen anything related to mythical beasts in Rayorca? Rebecca: Well... This is a difficult question, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: I want to know if something involves them in our daily lives. Yet I don't know how to ask... Rebecca: Let me think... I got it. Emblems. Magda: Huh? Rebecca: Many shops have signs that use specific things so people remember their brands. People, plants, animals. Within the range of animal emblems, I have seen mythical beasts. A shop that sells lace has a unicorn to represent it. And a dessert ship has a mermaid-shaped sign. Speaking of that store that sells lace, it's a pity the orders take a while. If it were not next to the dessert shop, I would have gone elsewhere. Oh, I talked too much. Magda: That's alright, Miss Werchy! I appreciate it! Rebecca: Perhaps it's because mythical creatures can be involved in fantasy and romance that they appeal to Rayorcans. Magda: I see... Story Chat 3 Magda: Sir Willow, I have a question. Willow: You can just ask, Lady Ellenstein. If I know the answer, I will tell you. Magda: Do you know any mythical beings? Willow: I should considering I'm an elf. Magda: Great. So, have you heard of any... relationships between mythical creatures and people's lives? Willow: Give me a moment to think... Ah, the singing of a siren. Magda: Huh? Willow: The lifelong goal of any singer is to compete against a siren. Magda: ...Why? Willow: Hahaha! The siren is skilled in singing. Although it looks like a human woman, it is not. A siren's song is so touching that anyone who hears it feels entranced. They try to approach the siren only to drown in the sea. I remember long ago there was a legendary singer who competed against a siren. They wanted to see who could make the other jump into the sea. In the end, the singer was victorious. Magda: What a great story. Willow: Being compared to a siren is the highest form of praise for a singer. Is that a suitable answer for you? Magda: Yes. Thank you, Sir Willow! Story Chat 4 Magda: Matriarch Nahr, may I ask you something? Nahr: What is it, Lady Ellenstein? I'll try my best to answer. Magda: Do you know of any mythical creatures? Nahr: Yes. We Kangilas saw many during our travels. Do you want me to tell you a story about them? Magda: How about mythical beasts that are involved with humans? Nahr: Hm... We will pray to the thunderbird for good weather. Magda: What's that? Nahr: A beast that can call forth thunder, lightning, wind, and rain. Thunderbirds are giant and blue. They live in the plains. Magda: It sounds interesting. Nahr: People pray to thunderbirds for a smooth journey in the future. If the wheels of a caravan become stuck in the mud, it would be a problem that it also rained. Magda: Does it work? Nahr: Sometimes. Magda: ...I see. Story Chat 5 Magda: That's all the information I collected. Randall: These answers surpass my expectations. Magda: Yes, I was surprised too. Randall: It's interesting how mythological creatures can be used as symbols because of their special powers. I also know that shop with the unicorn. It's motto is 'softer than moonlight'. Magda: I see... Randall: I always wanted to buy the shop, but I couldn't every time! I was then treated harshly for being a dandy. Magda: ... I'm glad I could help you. Category:Event Quests Category:Fantastic Beasts Event Category:Benefit Quest Category:Transcript